Red Eyes
by Angel Dave
Summary: What if your family was killed in front of your eyes when your still a kid? What if your innocence lost after that? Follow Kenshin's story as he was brought in the Afterlife, how he became a member of the Shinda Sekai Sensen and his adventures in the Afterlife. CHAPTER 2 IS OUT!
1. Episode 1:5 - Arrival

**Sup guys! I present to you "Red Eyes". This story is about a guy with a crappy life dies and was delivered in the Afterlife. Oh and if your curious why I name it "Red Eyes". Its because his eyes have powers like in Kagerou Days. It's not a crossover it only contains Kagerou Days elements. Enjoy ! :)**

**I don't own Angel Beats! Jun Maeda does.**

"The hell?" - Talking

"_The hell?"_ - Thinking

* * *

*** "Angel Beats! - Episode 1.5 - Arrival" ***

A boy was lying down on a floor, unconscious. He was wearing a black hoodie jacket(like Commander Shepard's in Mass Effect 3 but there's no N7 Logo), underneath it was a black uniform.

"Hey is that guy awake yet?" A blue haired guy questioned

"Not yet ... we should probably bring him in the infirmary and wait for him to wake up" A red haired guy replied

"Sure ... its better than leaving him out cold here" The blue haired guy replied as they proceed carrying the guy to the infirmary.

* * *

A happy family consists of 5 bodies was riding a Toyota Corolla, laughing together.

*Next Scene*

Three dead bodies and a kid at the age of eight holding his mother was found near a wreckage of a burning car. You can hear the kid crying, calling for his mom to wake up. The thugs that attacked them was going to his direction, a thug suddenly asked "What should we do with the kid boss?"

"We sell his organs" The leader said grinning evilly.

"Or we sell him to a pedophile?" The other thug said.

"Nah! We will only receive a small amount of money if we sell him to those faggots!" Their leader said punching the one who said that in the face. They were about to pick the boy, when suddenly the boy said the 4 threatening words. "I'll kill you all" It started as a whisper until it gets louder and louder. The boy faced them with anger, eyes glowing red.

*Next Scene*

The boy was standing, his face covered with blood was facing the dark sky, dead thugs around him. He was holding a sharp object that was covered in blood in his right hand and in the left was a pistol also covered with blood. He falls to his knees as it started raining then it all became dark.

* * *

The boy open his eyes, his red eyes, he scan his surroundings only to see that most of the surroundings are white. It didn't took him long enough to know where he was, "Ugh ... I hate hospitals" He said to his self. He close his eyes for a while as he recall his dream or more likely a memory from his past, he then open his eyes, his dark brown eyes, as he was about to get out of the bed the door was suddenly opened, he saw four figures, a magenta-purple haired girl, a red haired guy, a blue haired guy, and a purple haired guy that was carrying a huge halberd.

"You up yet?" The girl questioned. He only looks at them, not bothering to answer. They wait for his answer for one minute but he didn't answer. The girl sighed and said

"Do you remember a thing? Before you got here?". The boy only looks down and replied in a low voice "I don't want to talk about it".

"I'll take that as a yes" The girl said

"So ... What's your name?" The girl asked. "What's _your_ name?" The boy replied slightly annoyed. Another sigh escaped the girl's mouth, "I'm Yuri, that blue haired idiot is Hinata, the red haired was Otonashi, and the purple haired moron is Noda" Yuri said with a smile then said "So who are you?".

"No last names?" the boy questioned only to see a tick mark appeared on Yuri's forehead he then answer there question.  
"Kenshin, Kenshin Tan" He said plainly.

"So … do you know this place?" Hinata asked, he was rewarded by the most expected answer "Isn't it obvious? Were in a hospital." Kenshin said annoyed, they all facepalmed excluding Kenshin.

"No moron were in the afterlife!" Yuri said almost cracking.

"Afterlife? You mean I'm dead ? Cool ! So I can see them right ?" Kenshin said, they were shocked on his sudden frenzy then they all said in unison "You killed yourself !?" Their voices were heard in the whole campus.

"Why ? Who wouldn't like to kill themselves if they have a crappy life ... like mine." Kenshin said looking down when he said the last part.

"What do you mean by them?" Yuri asked. "My family" Kenshin answered in a low voice that only the guys in the room can hear him. They all feel sympathy for him. Then Yuri suddenly said "So ... how about you join us?". "Join you?" Kenshin questioned.

"Yeah, we have a small group, if you want to join just go in the principals office." Yuri said smirking. Then Otonashi whispered to Yuri "What about the password?". Yuri replied still smirking "We need to surprise him you know.". Then Otonashi backs away then said "You're so evil". The others know what they were whispering about, excluding Kenshin whose confused of what they were whispering about. But there's only one thing that was running on his mind _"I need to be careful when I go there."_

"Well then we should go and don't go to classes 'kay" Yuri said walking out of the room with her friends.

"Sure ... I'll just stay here for a while" Kenshin replied. _"What does she mean by don't go to classes? Nah! Like it matters besides school is boring i'll just sleep here for a_ while". He then goes to sleep

* * *

**For more information about Kenshin Tan read this :**

******Name : Kenshin Tan  
Age : 17  
Height : 182 cm(5 foot 10)  
Eye Color : Dark Brown  
Hair Characteristics : He had the same hair with Shintaro from Kagerou Days.  
Eye Power : Well that's a secret.**

**So guys? How was it? I know there's a lot of ungrammatic's so forgive me ok? I'm still a newbie you know. Chapter 2 well be released as soon as possible. Before you go this chapter was based after Otonashi was recruited by the SSS thats why I call it "Episode 1:5" and maybe Operation Parachute well be in Chapter 2 or 3. Oh and please review. And if you review please don't hesitate to speak the errors of my story ok? :). Well then later ~**

**- Angel Dave ~**


	2. Episode 2 - Joining the SSS

**Sup guys. For those who were waiting for the chapter 2 sorry for the late update. And please enjoy :)**

**I don't own Angel Beats! Jun Maeda does.**

"The hell?" - Talking

"_The hell?"_ - Thinking

* * *

*** "Angel Beats! - Episode 2 - Joining the SSS" ***

**Kenshin's P.O.V.**

After two hours of sleeping I finally woke up. I rub my eyes to clear my vision, "Man, that's a good sleep" I said to myself. I proceeded to wear my shoes and zip open my jacket when suddenly I hear a loud groan coming from my stomach. I put my right hand on my stomach and rubs it.

"Hungry ... wait ... hungry!? I thought I'm dead! Those guys ... they really know how to pull a joke" I said to myself, angry that I was easily fooled by their joke. But there's one question running on my mind, is it really a joke or its the truth? Doesn't matter, what matters is where can I find food?

I walk around the halls looking for the school cafeteria when suddenly I feel something bump on me. I look down to see what is it, it was a girl with a long silver hair.

"I'm sorry" I bow my head. She looks at me and said "Are you lost?"

"You could say that" I said chuckling when I realize somethings amiss.

"How do you know I was lost?" I questioned.

"It's my first time to see someone like you here" She said plainly.

"Oh. If you don't have an appointment to catch can you show me where's the school cafeteria?" I asked hoping that she can help me. She looks at me for a while when suddenly an embarrassing noise coming from my stomach cut the silence.

"Follow me" She said, she then walks towards the school cafeteria. There's only one thing I could say at that moment _"Damn you stomach!"_

As we reach my destination I immediately said thank you and proceeded in the counter. I realized that I forgot to ask one thing "Crap! I forgot to ask what's her name!" I said as I look back to where the last I saw her.

I pick my food from the counter and take a sit near the window. I look at my food for a while "_This is so confusing, they say I'm dead but why do I feel hungry? Maybe even in the afterlife your 5 senses is still intact? *sigh* I should probably go to the principal's office for answers"_ I thought to myself and took a bite at my food.

* * *

_**"After Eating"** _

I was walking around the halls looking for the principal's office, expecting some answers of what and where is this place. I saw the principal's office sign near the window and hurriedly walk towards there. In front of me was a door, my mind telling me to be careful and I follow its instructions. My mind produced a lot of scenarios of what was about to happen, I close my eyes for a second and then open. Dark brown eyes replaced by glowing red eyes. I activated it in case something happens. I grip the doorknob when suddenly something appeared in the ceiling, a big mallet that was about to throw me out the window. "So that's what they mean by surprised huh?" I said to myself, not taking my eyes off the incoming mallet.

* * *

_**"Meanwhile inside the SSS Headquarters"**_

**Yuri's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my chair, my foot on the table, watching my friends doing their own ways to kill time. I was listening at Iwasawa as she play her guitar. The guy suddenly crossed my mind and started to think about him.

"It's really strange, first Otonashi and then that guy" I said out loud

"Is something happening back in the living world Otonashi?" Hinata questioned

"Sorry man. I can't answer that question, I have an amnesia remember?" Otonashi answered

"Maybe there was a war happening back on Earth" Takamatsu butted in their conversation

"Or maybe he got drowned" Fujimaki said joining their conversation

"This is so stupid" Shiina said still hiding in the shadows

"Wait that guy said that he killed himself right?" Ooyama said

"I'm not sure but when we questioned him if he killed his self he just said that Who would't like to kill themselves if they have a crappy life" I answered Ooyamas questioned

"I'd catch a grenade for you" TK said out of the blue, dancing

"Maybe he got himself killed eating too much barnacles" Matshushita the 5th said

We all look at him, our faces saying "seriously!?"

Suddenly we heard glass shuttered beyond the door

"So he came" I said smirking

The room was silent for a second, suddenly Ooyama said something shocking

"I know it sounds weird but I don't see a guy flying out the window" Ooyama said nervously

"What?" I said, shocked

"I didn't even heard a voice either" Iwasawa said

"Maybe its a ghost" Hinata said, shaking

"Were ghosts idiot" I replied, annoyed

"Maybe he dodged it?" Otonashi said

"That mallet is impossible to dodge with just a small space" Takamatsu said, lifting his glasses

The room was silent again when suddenly a knock on the door cuts the silence

"Fujimaki go check it out" I told Fujimaki

"Sure" Fujimaki replied

When Fujimaki opened the door his face was met by a fist. All of us was shocked excluding Fujimaki who was incapacitated by the punch.

We look at the person who punched Fujimaki and saw glowing red eyes and a black jacket underneath it was an NPC uniform.

"What the hell! Are you guys trying to kill me!?" The guy yelled at us, anger can be heard in his voice.

"Well thats a joke here" Otonashi said plainly

"What!?" The guy yelled in disbelief

"How the hell did you dodge that thing!?" Hinata questioned

"And what happened to your eyes?" Otonashi also questioned

"Is that the guy your talking about?" Iwasawa questioned

"Yeah, he is" I answered Iwasawa's question

"Wait a damn minute! You guys are not worried that someone well get killed by that!?"

We all shake our head exept for Otonashi

"The hell!?"

"Literally we do die here, but we'll just came back to life" Hinata answered trying to calm the guy

"Then prove it!"

I pull out my gun, pointed it at Hinata's head without him knowing and pulled the trigger

He look at Hinata's bleeding head, emotionlessly, like its normal for him to see dead body in front of his face. After 3 minutes Hinata came back. The hole that was there before was gone like nothing ever happened. It might not leave a scar physically but it will mentally.

"Hey! Why me of all people!" Hinata yelled at me but I ignore him

"Is that proof enough for you?" I asked hoping his not that dense

"No" He said emotionlessly. We all facepalmed when suddenly he asked something that shocked us most

"I want to experience it myself"

"What!?" We all yelled

"What the hell is this punk? A masochist?" Fujimaki said, already recovered from the punch

"Want to get punch again dickwad!?"

"I want to see you try punk!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, making them stop at their tracks

"We'll deal this later dickwad!"

"Whatever you say punk!"

"Would you care to explain how you evaded our surprise?" I said

"Let me explain"

* * *

_**"Mallet**_** Event"**

**Kenshin's P.O.V.**

Everything went slow motion for me, without further delay I immedietly take a slide at the side where you can't be hit by the mallet. It's all thanks to my eyes, if I didn't activated it I would already be hit by the mallet in just 1 second. I then immedietly knock on the door expecting for someone to open it. I was rewarded by the sound of a door opening, recklessly I punched the first figure that I saw and go inside to have my revenge to the one who planted that trap.

* * *

_**"After explaining"**_

**Kenshin's P.O.V.**

After explaining

"So your saying that your eyes have powers? By slowing time?" Yuri said, I nodded

"That's right, for example in the real time 6 seconds already passed but at my own point of view its 1 minute, if my eyes were activated, thus making me look fast and the object I used"

"Is there any consequences if you overuse it?" Otonashi questioned

"None, but I see your point, I only use this when necessary" I said looking at my palm

"Good, thats proof enough that you are good guy" Otonashi said, smiling

"I don't think so, there a lot of necessaries you know." I told him

"So ..." I look at the eyes of Yuri "Can I ask a few questions if you don't mind."

"Sure ... what is it?"

"Do you know where and what is this place?" I said hoping for answers

"I thought that ... nevermind. This is the afterlife, an afterlife for teenagers only" She said, answering my question

"If this is the afterlife why are we still like in the real world except here if you got killed you'll come back"

"I don't know ... maybe God knows"

"God huh..." I said to myself

I saw her tilt her head slightly like she's questioning me about what I said, I look at her eyes, my eyes saying please don't bother.

"Since you came here ... will you join our battlefront?" She suddenly said

"Battlefront? I thought its just a small group of teenagers. And speaking of battlefront who and what is your enemy?" I questioned trying to gather more intel so I can know the pros and cons.

"Battlefront, because in these Afterlife if you don't fight you'll get obliterated."

"Obliterated? By who?"

"I guess by him ... God I mean"

"So who exactly is your enemy? I'm not stupid enough to believe that God will come here just to fight us"

"You really are smart you know. Our enemy is Angel"

I feel like I grow a second head because of that complement, I don't know if it's sarcasm or whatever what's important is it feels like a complement. Suddenly I feel someone elbowed me in my side and look who it is, It's Hinata, grinning at me. I then proceed to say my next question

"Angel? Who's she or he?"

"Angel is an agent of God and it's a she"

"Speaking of agent is she alone or she have some teammates?"

"She's alone"

"What!? Why fight her with a lot of people?"

"Trust me. Her powers were like a one man battalion"

"Well, that's kinda scary"

"So enough with the questions. Will you join us?" She said putting her right hand in front of me expecting me to say I join and shake her hand with mine. I look at the members for a while their face's saying please join us well except for Fujimaki and Shiina. I inhaled deeply and said

"I don't know about this place so maybe ... I'll stick for a while" I was about to shake her hand when the door abrubtly opened

"Now hold on a minute!" A guy with a puple hair said spinning his huge halberd in the air with both of his hands and then well you know what's next, he was sent flying by the big mallet.

"Moron" Hinata facepalmed

"Dumbass fell for his own trap ... again" Fujimaki said clutching his nose

"That's twice this week" Ooyama also said

"I would probably look like that if I didn't activate my eyes" I said, looking at the twitching figure of the victim

"You need a password to enter safe and and sound, after all this is our anti - Angel strategy headquearters. This is the only safe place where we can talk." Yuri interrupted

"So ... what's the password?" I said

"There is no God, Buddha or Angel, welcome aboard" She said

"You already know my name but let me repeat it, I'm Yuri, leader of this name changing battlefront"

"Name changing?" I said, confused

"Our battlefront name changes a lot, first its Underworld battle but Underworld Battlefront sounds like we've accepted that were dead so we change the name, we've been changing name ever since, right now its Afterlife Battlefront, its a previous name but its better than Barnacle Battlefront" She shot a glare at Fujimaki when she said the barnacle part

"Barnacle Battlefront? Seriously!?" I was about to laugh but she interrupted it by also shooting a glare at me

"You already know Hinata, Otonashi and Noda. That big guy is Matsushita" She said pointing at Matsushita "He has a fifth degree judo belt, so everyone calls him Matsushita the Fifth with respect"

"Nice to meet'cha" The big guy now called Matsushita said

"That's Ooyama, his special trait is that he doesn't have any"

"Welcome to the battlefront sir" The guy called Ooyama said, smiling

"Dance to the beat" A guy with a red bandanna on his forehead suddenly appeared right in my face, dancing who knows what kind of dance is that, I was creeped out by his sudden appearance

"Is this guy on drugs?" The guy was still in front of me, dancing and saying nonsense english words

"No, it's just how he greets people. Everyone calls him T.K. but no one knows his real name, even I don't know what his real name is.

"Ok ..."

"The guy constantly straightening his glasses trying to look smart is Takamatsu, he's actually stupid"

"Nice to meet you" The guy called Takamatsu said, straightening his glasses with a spark

"Noted"

"That guy you punched is Fujimaki"

"Remember it, masochist" The guy that I punched said, his katana relaxing on his right shoulder

"Whatever you say, dickwad"

"That girl hiding in the shadow is Shiina, and sitting here is Iwasawa, she's the leader of the Diversion Unit" The girl with pink - red hair smile's at me.

"Besides us, there are dozens of Battlefront members throughout the school"

"So thats all of us, why don't you introduced yourself to them?" She asked

"Uh ... sure. For those who weren't informed about me I think, I'm Kenshin" I bowed my head in front of them

"Hey no need for formalities here okay?" Hinata said

"Wait a minute, shouldn't we give him the uniform now that's his part of the battlefront?" Matsushita interrupted

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that" Yuri replied

"Speaking of uniform, why is my uniform different, different from all of yours I mean." I questioned, confused why mine's black and theirs where light brown(is it light brown?).

"Oh yours isn't the different one, ours is" She said sitting on her chair with both of her foot on the table

"Thats the normal school uniform, this uniform is just for us, we are class SSS"

* * *

_**"School Rooftop - 8:00 pm"**_

**Kenshin's P.O.V.**

I was at the school rooftop, lying down, using my jacket as a substitute for a pillow, looking at the dark sky full of twinkling stars. Yuri already told me about the NPC's, about this world, about if being obliterated by acting like a honor student and also about Angel. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and think about my family "Just when can I see them again" a single tear fall from my eye, suddenly an opening door cut my train of thoughts. I turn back to see who it was, it's Yuri.

"What are you doing out here?" Yuri said

"Thats my line you know, your a girl" I replied

"A girl with a gun" She also replied, spinning a gun on her right hand, her left hand was occupied by a bag of can drinks

"Is that ... alcohol?" I questioned looking at the bag

"What this? Hell no!"

"Sorry. So straight to the point, what are you doing here?" I said hoping for a real answer.

"I should be the one questioning that. Your the first one to be here"

"Its not in my book to talk before the girl talks, and my book told me to be a gentleman so ... ladies first" I said smirking

"Okay, I give up, geez" She said in defeat, glaring daggers at me

"So what are you doing here, probably to think about the past I think" I said looking at the sky

"Maybe ..." She sit next to me

"Want some?" She offered a can to me and I accept it

"Thanks ...what's this? A canned coffee?" I asked

"It's Key Coffee, it's pretty good" She replied, I open it and took a sip.

It was silent for a moment and I feel really awkward, just the two of us under the stars, and ... I don't want to think about the next scenario.

"So ... how did you die?" She said cutting the silence

"Why do you ask" I replied

"It's just -"

"Your probably think that I killed myself because of what I said earlier" I interrupted

"Yeah" She said in a low voice

"Well then let me ask you something ... What will you do if you lost your family, your last supportive relative, and your bestfriend" I asked her, her eyes widened, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm sorry" She said in a muffled voice

"Don't be, and judging from your reaction, I think you already know what's the cause of my death" As I said that I didn't realize that my eyes were glowing red

"Kenshin, your eyes"

"Oh. Sorry" I blink and look at her, red eyes replaced by dark brown.

"So ... why don't you tell me yours" I asked

"Since you told me yours, then I'll return the favor" She replied, taking another sip at her coffee

She told me about her siblings, her past and how she died(I think she killed herself, I don't know but theres a possibility that she killed herself)"

"So you and I aren't really that different" I said

"But yours are way more worse than mine" She replied

I noticed that she's shaking, maybe its the cold, so I clean my jacket and put it around her. I can see her shiver at the sudden contact but I don't care. I returned to where I sit before and took a sip at my coffee, it was empty so I throw it, not caring about what direction I throw it.

"Wh - why did you do that" She asked stuttering, I can see her cheeks turning pink

"I thought that you were cold so I put it on you" I said not looking at her

"Oh ..."

"And don't get the idea that I like you or something ok?" I interrupted, trying to avoid the tides

"Maybe we should go ... it's already nine" She said, blushing

"Yeah ... If you don't mind can I assist you to your dorm?" I said_**(hey guys no hentai ideas ok)**_

"Sure ... if you insist to" She started walking to the door, she didn't notice the can below her ... wait ... is that the can that I throwed?

"Yuri watch out" I warned her but its too late. She was already tripped. Theres only one thing I could do, throw myself to make her landing not critical.

"Ouch! My back" She landed on my back, butt first

"Sorry" She immedietly stand up and bows in front of me

"No, it was my fault because I throw that can without thinking that something like this would happen" I chuckled, putting both of my hands in front of me defensively in case of she punch me, she probably did.

"If you throw stuffs everywhere again I'm gonna put a bullet in your skull!" She said, angry and ... blushing. _"Man she's so cute when she's blushing"_

"I'll never do it again, I promise" I crossed my heart

"Good" She's still blushing and I can't stop looking at her

As we walk towards her dorm, I can see her putting a tight grip on my jacket, like she don't want to let it go. We reach her dorm and then she goes inside, we already said our goodnight's. As she close the door I forgot to ask something, where should I sleep? I began to walk away when suddenly I heard her door open. I look back and she said

"In case if you forgot or not informed about your room, it's room 212 in the boys dorm. Your roommate will be Otonashi" She said and immediety closed her door.

I sighed in relief, I thought I'm gonna sleep in the infirmary again. _"But what about my jacket? Nah! I'll just ask her tomorrow"_. Then I started walking to the the boys dorm.

* * *

**So guys. How was it?****  
**

**Chapter 3 will be published soon ... hopefully.**

**There's still more about Kenshin's past so stay tuned :)**

**Oh and please review. And if you review please don't hesitate to comment the error's of my story :)**

**Well then later ~**

**- Angel Dave ~**


End file.
